Call Me Dominatrix!
by xComma
Summary: Introducing a slightly altered Maribelle! The feisty blonde troubadour is- well, more violent and mean. Enjoy! Rated T for slightly bad language. [CMD probably doesn't make any sense.]
1. This Story Doesn't Make Sense - Part 1

Parallel Maribelle

Maribelle frowned. "You mean to tell me that _my _Lissa went off with her oh-so amazing big brother and that stupid 'Rick the Weary'?"

"If you mean Chrom and Frederick, then yes, Mari-"

Maribelle sent a death glare at Stahl. Her crimson eyes narrowed. "What were you going to call me? Were you just about to call me _Maribelle_, Toilet?" Stahl's face paled. "Mar- I'm sorry, Dominatrix! It will never happen again!" He bowed. The Troubadour gave a satisfied grunt. "That's better, Toilet Man. Now, where is my dear Lissa?"

"Captain Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa went off to scout the village to the south, Ma'am!" Stahl informed. "Lissa went somewhere without telling _me_? Are you making things up, Potty? Lissa would never do something like that." Maribelle frowned, doubt evident in her tone. Stahl gulped. "Y-Yes, Dominatrix! It was short notice so I believe she-"

Stahl was promptly cut off by a pissed off Maribelle punching him in the face.

Her crimson colored eyes glowed with fury. "Heads will roll when that idiot of a captain comes back. Oh, yes… _Heads will roll_."

* * *

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Maribelle heard Lissa say from somewhere in the garrison. Maribelle darted over. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? Did that dastard of a captain harm you in any way?" She fretted, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran. Maribelle strongly believed Chrom wanted to be in an incest relationship with her dear Lissa.

Lissa turned to her friend and smiled. "Oh, hey, Dominatrix!" Maribelle frowned. "'Oh hey' yourself! I've sharpened every weapon in the weaponry twice fretting over you! And I told you you can call me Maribelle!" Lissa giggled. "Oh, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" She frowned slightly. "Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." She mumbled.

"Lissa! Don't mumble! And I thought you said you were getting used to the bear meat at our last training session?" the blonde scolded.

Lissa smiled sheepishly. "I only said that to get you off my back. _Sorry_!"

Maribelle was about to reply when Vaike cut in. Maribelle punched him. "Ow! _Jeez_, what's your deal Dominatrix?"

"I was in the middle of talking to Lissa, _idiot_!" And with a surprising amount of strength, picked him up and threw him far away. Maribelle finally noticed the white haired woman in the corner, who seemed slightly afraid. "Who's the stranger?" She asked. "Maribelle, meet Robin. Robin, Dominatrix!"

Robin stuck her hand out for a handshake and Maribelle slapped it away. "Don't touch me. Robin, you better pray to Naga or whatever divine being you worship that you don't find me cross with you."

* * *

"Poor, stupid girl… Are you really worth fighting a war over? " Aversa sneered. Maribelle spit on Aversa. "I sure aren't_, you stupid idiot_! Why don't you kill me now, huh?!" Aversa laughed. "My dear, dear hostage, that kind of talk won't work on me. Don't you know it's obvious? You're in love with the Princess Lissa and as much as you hate to admit it, you care for the Prince too. Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle snarled and surprised everyone by knocking out the men holding her supposed to be bind wrists with a smack to the head with her staff. Ricken stuck his head up from behind a rock. "Um, guess you don't need my help, Dominatrix…"

Maribelle huffed. "Of course not, Wannabe-Chrom. Now, stupid Captain, finish off these dastards and let us away, hm?"

* * *

"Stupid Captain! We have to get over there, pronto!" Maribelle ushered. "What's wrong, Dominatrix?" Chrom asked. Maribelle sighed and started tugging on his arm to drag him to the village, as the Shepherds just followed Chrom and Robin. "There are people fighting over that ridge! LOTS of people! What do _you _think is going on, dimwit?"

"Alright, alright! Shepherds, to arms!"

* * *

"Please, help us! The temple's beset by marauding bandits!" A male villager pleaded. Maribelle stepped up. "We're on it. Now you just stay back, you hear? I could do with less bandits in my life anyway." She smirked and readied her wind tome.

"Wait. I know that voice. Is that… Ma?" She heard a male voice from behind her say. The voice laughed. "Haw haw haw! Oh, that's her. That's gotta be her." Maribelle turned to the laughing man behind her. "Would you shut up, man who resembles Frederick and I? I'm trying to slaughter these bandits." The man sighed. "Yep. That clinches it. You must be Maribelle. I'm Brady-"

"I don't give a damn about who you are, _Brady_! I bid you a good day!" She huffed and walked away.

Brady smiled, sighing. "I guess you've always been like this. Still… it's good to see you again. And now that I've found ya, you're stuck with me."

* * *

"Hey, Ma."Brady walked up to Maribelle with full preparation to explain the future thing. Maribelle didn't even glance at Brady. She continued grooming her steed, which she secretly named 'Lissa'. "Hey, Son."

Brady cleared his throat. "This may be hard for ya to accept, but I'm your kid from the future. I came- Wait, what?" Maribelle sighed and put her brush down. "Brady, it wasn't hard to figure it all out. I'm pretty sure we've met with all the other future children. When you called me your mother, it registered in my head. I've just one question." Maribelle said.

Brady smiled, happy to be reunited with his mother. "Of course. What is it?" He asked. Maribelle smiled sheepishly. "Who the hell is your father?"

**Author's Note**

** So, there you have it. Most of it probably doesn't make sense because I wrote this in under one hour, so yeah. I just wanted to post something. And for those of you who care, there will be another, very short chapter to conclude this piece. I think that's it. **

**WAIT! Don't leave yet! Okay, so, if you see any errors, please inform me. That'd be greatly appreciated. You may leave now! Bye!**


	2. The Ending Chapter Without Any Sense

"You're kidding, right? My _father_? I have _two_ fathers, thank you very much. Two fathers and three mothers to be exact. You, Lissa, and Lucina; and Frederick and Chrom." Brady said with a straight face. Maribelle glared at him. "You're screwing with me aren't you, you ugly bastard? That isn't even possible. Don't even get me started with that Lucina crap." Brady laughed. "You saw right through it, Ma. My father is Frederick, although you two got a divorce because you found him sleeping with Chrom."

"_Brady_…" Maribelle warned.

Brady grinned. "I'm JOKING. It's Henry." Maribelle cocked her head to the side. "Then why do you look like Frederick? You have brown hair and his face." Brady chuckled. "That's a long story that involves Tharja, Robin, and Frederick. You see-" Maribelle slapped his mouth. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Just then, Cynthia ran over to the two. "Brother!"

BREAK

Maribelle shot up, sweating. She looked around. She was in her bedroom, so it was just a dream. A very long, detailed, and strange dream indeed. Maribelle sighed contently. "What a strange dream.." She said aloud to fill the silence. "Oh? What were you dreaming about?" Maribelle looked to the side of her, where the voice came from. Sumia? SUMIA?!

Maribelle went insane right then and there.


End file.
